The present inventon relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling by crossing as seed parent an unreleased seedling identified as 87r1345-1 and as pollen parent an unreleased seedling identified as 87G1069-2 among my collection of Alstroemeria seedlings maintained under controlled conditions in a greenhouse at Van Staaveren B.V., Aalsmeer, The Netherlands for developmental purposes. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Stamond`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Stamond` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands by propagation by dividing rootstocks. Asexual reproduction through successive generations has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Stamond` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Stamond` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.